


Gifted

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.<br/>Word Count: 508<br/>Rated: PG-13 TCest (mild)<br/>**One of a set of drabbles included in the LDL Anthology.  This anthology is included in the Fanbook Archive maintained by the Pro-turtlecest group on DeviantArt.  To view the fanbook, you must be a member of the group.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifted

**Author's Note:**

> ~~The artwork for this drabble was created by the multi-talented MomoRawrr on DeviantArt.  
> 

            Leonardo had seen the melancholy expression on Don’s face earlier in the day, but Master Splinter had commandeered the turtle leader’s afternoon and Leo hadn’t had an opportunity to discover what was bothering his brother.

            As soon as he was freed from his responsibilities, Leo had gone in search of Don.  He quickly learned that Don was not in the lair; his bedroom, lab, and the garage were empty.

            Though Don rarely ventured topside alone, there was a place he frequented when his mind was in turmoil and he needed a quiet respite.  It was a place Don kept secret from all but his oldest brother and Leo’s quest took him in that direction.

            Atop a tall building which overlooked the harbor, Leo found Donatello.  His genius brother sat on the very edge of the structure, a sketch book open on his lap.  Leo watched as Don’s pencil moved across the page, stopping when Don lifted his head and sighed.

            “Hey, Donny,” Leo called softly, announcing his approach because he knew his brother hadn’t heard him.

            Don turned slightly to glance over his shoulder and then went back to his contemplation of the scenery.  “You didn’t need to come looking for me,” Don said in a quiet voice.

            Leo walked over to the edge of the roof and sat down next to Don, letting his feet dangle into space.  Glancing at the book on Don’s lap, Leo saw what appeared to be a schematic of an object that was most likely Don’s latest invention.

            “I could tell something was bothering you,” Leo told him.  “How could I ignore that?”

            Don offered him a quivering smile which quickly smoothed out.  “I’m just indulging in a bit of self-pity over my limitations, nothing major.”

            Lightly touching Don’s arm with his own, Leo asked, “What’s wrong?”

            “It’s stupid really,” Don said and then lifted the sketch book, tilting it so Leo could get a good look before setting it back on his lap.  “Straight lines and calculations are the extent of my ability.  I wish I had Mikey’s artistic talent, I would love to be able to paint this view.”

            For a moment they contemplated the scene in front of them and then Leo put his arm around Don’s shoulder.  Pulling his brother close, Leo used his free hand to cup Don’s cheek, turning the younger turtle’s face in his direction.  Leaning forward, Leo pressed a kiss to Don’s lips that was instantly returned.

            When they separated, Leo tapped Don’s drawing with a fingertip and said, “This is beautiful too, Donny.  Your ideas benefit our family in so many wonderful ways and they always make my job a lot easier.  So what that Mikey can draw the stars; you have the ability to actually reach them, if you really wanted to.”

            In a voice husky with emotion, Don said, “If it’s okay, I’d rather stay here on Earth with you.”

            Leo’s grip tightened around his brother.  “That’s better than okay.  I wouldn’t have let you go anywhere without me anyway.”


End file.
